pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Link Cable
Link Cable (つうしんケーブル Link Cable) is an evolutionary item required for certain Pokémon to evolve. It serves as a replacement for the trading mechanic in the main Pokémon games (being the physical Game Link Cables used from Gen 1 to Gen 3). Some Pokémon require just the Link Cable to evolve, whilst others need the Link Cable and an additional item in order to complete their evolution. A total of 12 Pokémon need it in order to evolve. It can only be used once. This item can be found scattered on numerous dungeon floors under certain conditions (given at the side), being that you must have some way to access said item (such as the ability to cross water or a key) and you must have previously obtained the original item and have it in your Toolbox or Storage (such as getting HM Dive or HM Surf). Link Cables can then be found indefinitely after these requirements have been met unless the original item was lost. Kecleon Shops do not sell these items, but they can be sold for 1 Poké. Location and Requirements for Link Cables * [[Northwind Field|'Northwind Field']]' 20F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain the Lunar Ribbon if you haven't already) * [[Mt. Faraway|'Mt. Faraway']]' 30F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain the Friend Bow if you haven't already) * [[Western Cave|'Western Cave']]' 59F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain the Beauty Scarf if you haven't already) * [[Buried Relic|'Buried Relic']]' 45F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain HM Rock Smash if you haven't already) * Buried Relic 60F (requires a Pokémon that can pass through or smash through walls, and you must obtain HM Strength if you haven't already) * Buried Relic 70F (requires a key, ad you must obtain HM Flash if you haven't already) * Buried Relic 80F (requires both a key and a Pokémon that can pass through or smash through walls, and you must obtain HM Cut if you haven't already) * [[Wish Cave|'Wish Cave']]' 50F' (does not have other requirements, but you must obtain the Wish Stone if you haven't already) * [[Wyvern Hill|'Wyvern Hill']]' 20F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain the Sun Ribbon if you haven't already) * Wyvern Hill 30F (requires a key to access, and you must obtain HM Fly if you haven't already) * [[Solar Cave|'Solar Cave']]' 10F' (requires a key and a Pokémon that can cross through water, and you must obtain HM Dive if you haven't already) * Solar Cave 15F (requires a key to access, and you must obtain HM Waterfall if you haven't already) * Solar Cave 20F (requires a Pokémon that can cross through water, and you must obtain HM Surf if you haven't already) * [[Grand Sea|'Grand Sea']]' 15F' (requires a Pokémon that can cross through water, and you must obtain the Deepseatooth if you haven't already) * Grand Sea 25F (requires a Pokémon that can cross through water, and you must obtain the Deepseascale if you haven't already) * [[Far-Off Sea|'Far-Off Sea']]' 50F' (requires a key to access, and you must obtain TM Wide Slash if you haven't already) * Far-Off Sea 72F (requires a key to access, and you must obtain TM Vacuum-Cut if you haven't already) Pokémon that evolve via this item * Kadabra (evolves into Alakazam) * Machoke (evolves into Machamp) * Graveler (evolves into Golem) * Haunter (evolves into Gengar) * Poliwhirl with King's Rock (evolves into Politoed) * Slowpoke with King's Rock (evolves into Slowking) * Onix with Metal Coat (evolves into Steelix) * Seadra with Dragon Scale (evolves into Kingdra) * Scyther with Metal Coat (evolves into Scizor) * Porygon with Upgrade (evolves into Porygon2) * Clamperl with Deepseatooth (evolves into Huntail) * Clamperl with Deepseascale (evolves into Gorebyss) Trivia * Out of all the evolutionary items, the Link Cable has the most Pokémon that need it for evolution, being 12. * The Link Cable can also be found in the most dungeons out of all the evolutionary items. Category:Items Category:Evolutionary Items